


Kyuhyun-Centric Drabbles

by leorizanzel



Category: SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leorizanzel/pseuds/leorizanzel
Summary: Two old drabbles posted to Livejournal: one of which is the best scene from Top Gun, and the other was a request from Tumblr.





	1. Crash and Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [It's the best scene from _Top Gun_.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LTbASqoqH3Q)

 

The pair sat at the bar all dolled up in their dress whites, ready for the night to really begin. They both had fresh beers and people started pouring in as the music blared over the stereo. Jonghyun Kim, callsign “Maverick”, chatted away with his RIO Minho Choi (a.k.a. “Goose”) happily until he saw him walk through the door.

 

_He_ strode towards the bar with pure grace, his face turned towards the man on his right - an incredibly handsome man in his own right, but far too sweet-looking for Jonghyun’s taste. He was tall with a slight, lean build that filled his dark suit in just the right way. The man’s thick, wavy black hair was combed back away from his forehead as the back curled elegantly down the nape of his neck and the collar of his jacket. Jonghyun thought he was absolutely perfect.

 

“Goose, do you see him? Please tell me that I’m not hallucinating or something,” Jonghyun said as he tugged on Minho’s sleeve. He practically shoved the much taller man’s face over towards the mysterious man’s direction. “He’s the one in the black suit next to the baby-faced one.”

 

Minho, used to his pilot’s manhandling, looked where Jonghyun forced him and scrutinized his target for a moment. “You know, I’m not into dudes; I’ve got a wife and kid that I’m very happy with. That being said, if I swung that way, I would most definitely hit that. He is a pretty man.” His pilot, satisfied with his answer, finally let go of him; smoothing out any creases he may have put in his uniform.

 

Jonghyun kept staring in Mr. Perfect’s direction until the man’s eyes finally met his own - they were the darkest, most intense he had ever seen. He felt the air go right out of his lungs as his stomach felt the pull of 4 G’s. He had it really bad and he had to fix it - if only he knew how.

 

The ace grinned ferally as inspiration struck him. He turned to Minho as he said, “Goose, I think he’s lost that loving feeling. It’s time to remind him, yeah?”

 

Exasperated, Minho fiddled with the wrapper on his bottle as he sighed, ”Mav, I really don’t think he’s lost that loving feeling at all. I’m sure he’s just fi-“. He turned to his pilot, but he was already halfway across the bar. Knowing that he had to perform his duty as wingman, he downed the rest of his beer and took off after him. “I hate it when they lose it. Shit.”

 

Jonghyun grabbed the microphone off of the karaoke stand and made his way through the crowd to the place at the bar where Mr. Perfect had stationed himself with his glass of bourbon. The club grew silent as he tested the microphone; he tapped Mr. Perfect on the shoulder with an “Excuse me, mister?” and a smile.

 

Minho, with his aviators and his bass on, interrupted the exchange. “I’m sorry about him, sir. I’ll take care of this” as he stood between Jonghyun and their target. That was the cue.

 

“You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips. There’s no tenderness like before in your fingertiiiiiips,” Jonghyun belted as Minho provided backup vocals. The already-drunken crowd joined in, singing “You’re trying hard not to show it~. Baby, but baby, I know it! You’ve lost that loving feeling~, whoa that loving feeling. You’ve lost that loving feeling, now it’s gone, gone, gone. Whoa-whoa~”

 

Mr. Perfect looked on at the scene in amusement as he continued to sip his liquor. Once he felt they had embarrassed themselves enough, he offered Jonghyun a seat next to him as the crowd cheered and carried on the song without them.

 

“I really love that song. I have to admit, I’ve never seen that approach before. So, tell me something. How long have you two been pulling that stunt? Since puberty?” Mr. Perfect’s voice was as beautiful as his lips as his nose as his eyes as his everything.

 

Jonghyun winced at the stab, but brushed it off with a laugh. “Yeah, puberty.”

 

“I’m Kyuhyun Cho.”

 

“Maverick.”

 

Kyuhyun nearly choked on his drink. “Maverick? Did your parents hate you or something?”

 

“No, it’s my callsign.”

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes lit up as he put down his drink on the bar. “So you’re a pilot.”

 

“A naval aviator, yes.” Jonghyun knew he had him - the promise of leather jackets and aviators always got both men and women, even if the uniform didn’t. “You know, I’ve only done this twice.”

 

“Oh yeah? How’d you do?”

 

“I crashed and burned on the first one. It wasn’t pretty.”

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t help but smirk at that. “And what about the second one?”

 

“Well, I’ll get back to you on that one tomorrow morning; but I think it’s going alright so far.”

 

Kyuhyun narrowed his eyes at his quip and laughed quite loudly, downing the rest of his bourbon. “Well, it was nice talking to you, Maverick; but my friend’s waiting for me. Have a good night.” Jonghyun’s face fell in shock, feeling his stomach flip over yet again. Kyuhyun stopped before he completely stepped away. “Do you mind if I ask you a personal question, Maverick?”

 

Jonghyun felt a little glimmer of hope rise in his chest and said, “Fire away.”

 

“Are you a good pilot? You know your way around a cockpit?” Kyuhyun stared the much shorter man down, an evil smirk touching his lips.

 

His eyes glued themselves to those lips as he licked his own in anticipation. Jonghyun hoarsely whispered, “I’m here at Top Gun, so I guess I’m alright.”

 

“Excellent. I won’t have to worry about your future as a singer. Good night, Maverick.” And with that, Kyuhyun took off with his friend and left the young pilot roasting in his own flames.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t seen this movie, you’re un-American. Also, in my version, Goose doesn’t die and Iceman loses the Top Gun Trophy because he’s super-distracted by his crush on Maverick. I changed some of the wording and a bit of the situation, but it’s basically the exact same scene from the movie. I really wrote this as an excuse to put Jonghyun and Minho in those Navy dress uniforms as well as a great 2hyun moment. I regret nothing.


	2. Gears of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two fools playing video games, as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from a reader on Tumblr. I know nothing about Gears of War, at all.

 

Kyuhyun and Heechul just cleared their objective and they’re moving back towards the RP to pick up the rest of Delta Squad; they need to make it back to the AA before nightfall. Delta Squad makes it back to the ORP to meet their time hacks, but not before the Locust find them and launch an ambush, completely catching them unaware. Heechul tries to rescue one of the other members as Kyuhyun sprints over to his location and runs one of the Horde through with his Lancer at the cost of his own life.

 

The screen faded to black and flashed a “Mission Failed” as Heechul threw his controller down, cursing at the Gaming Gods for making Insane mode so damn hard.

 

“You always have to be the big damn hero, don’t you?” Heechul hissed, reaching for the large bottle of Mountain Dew on the coffee table.

 

“It’s what a squad leader does, hyung.”

 

“But you cost us the mission, idiot; we were on a streak. You could’ve thrown a grenade or something.”

 

Kyuhyun flashed Heechul his best non-creeper smile and said, “But how else am I supposed to impress you?”

 

“You can impress me by getting me more soda; we’re going to be at this all night and we need as much caffeine and sugar as we can get.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RP - release point  
> AA - assembly area  
> ORP - objective rally point  
> time hacks - deadlines for mission purposes


End file.
